Life After Death
by By Anonymous
Summary: UPDATED! A collection of short stories based on those Buffy preseason 6 promos, the Scooby Gang deals with Buffy's death, getting back on with their own relationships and learning how to fight their own battles without their beloved slayer. Please R and R
1. Fighting The Good Fight

Author's Notes: What's up peeps? Okay this is my collection of short tales surrounding those old Buffy season 6 promos that aired on UPN. I thought they were very interesting, therein lies these stories regarding them and how the Scoobs went on without Buffy pre-season 6. Ok, enough chatter lol, please enjoy and tell me what you think!

* * *

"_If she was here right now, I know she'd tell us how proud she is of us. She'd say 'Yay, you guys! Fighting evil without me.' That's what she'd say. You know...if her vocal cords aren't all decomposed and stuff…_"- Anya

* * *

Frightened and very agitated, a young woman began running with all her might down the damp yet desolate graveyard; all the while, screaming for her life. Clad in a lovely white gown with her shimmering black hair matching the night, her locks stuck to her sweat adorned face as she ran at her brisk tempo. It was hot as hell, just as any other summer night in Sunnydale would be, thus making her race unbearable against the scorching and muggy air.

Right behind the young woman was none other than a seemingly newly revived vampire. Fresh from the grave, he was tall and had on a mud covered tuxedo. His game face was on, and had that familiar longing for blood; a deep thirst for it that would quench the appetite of any other vampire.

Yet as the vampire was busy chasing the girl, he received a really rude awakening once he was hit with a harsh kick. Falling backwards, the vamp knocked his head against a tombstone while the chased girl watched in confusion. Looking around, she noticed her rescuer and breathed a sigh of relief after she had taken the glance. However, the hairs on the back of her neck stood up once she realized a set of hands touched her arms and pulled her to a safe distance.

Still, the vampire's attacker was a beautiful and blonde-haired woman of average height. Armed with a wooden stake in her hand, she had stood in front of the fallen vampire, with her shadow encompassing him. In that same instant, the blonde woman clutched her leg and started grumbling incoherent words in her moment of pain.

"Damn that kick hurt. Buffy used to make it look so easy." Anya said as she kept feeling the constant throbbing as she patted her leg. Giving a cursory glance to the neighboring grave, Anya watched as her fiancée Xander Harris tended to the girl who was being chased. Still deeply puzzled, the girl turned and gave an iffy smile to Xander.

"Thank you for helping me. Really, thanks!" the girl told Xander, who also was armed with his own stake. Returning her gratitude with a wry smile, Xander just raised the stake a little bit and looked at her.

"Well miss it's all in a night's work for your friendly, neighborhood vampire hunters! You might wanna leave right now." Xander told her as he ushered her toward a way out the graveyard. Pacing over to Anya as he watched the girl dash out the area, he placed his hands caringly on her shoulders as she acknowledged him.

"Wow, making a vampire fall flat on his ass without any help? Who knew that I'm marrying Anya the vampire slayer?" Xander lightly chuckled as Anya retained her seriousness.

"No, more like who knew you were marrying Anya the scared ex-vengeance demon who's about to get her butt kicked by a ticked off vampire." Anya began to ramble as she locked eyes with the undead brute. Slowly regaining back his balance and making his way back upward, the vampire had went and charged for the couple.

"Anya watch out!" Xander said pushing her out of harm's way, once the vampire made the tackle. Bracing himself for a collision, Xander took the demon head on and the two began wrestling with one another on the ground. Rolling around in the springy grass, Xander and the vampire struggled with one another as Anya tried to regain her senses.

Creeping over toward the two as their wrestling match was imbued with shadow from the hovering trees, Anya could not make heads or tails of which was her lover and who was the creature.

"Okay, this is kinda messed up…" Anya spoke under her breath as she watched the confrontation.

"Anya stake him! Now!" Xander yelled from the ground as his perplexed fiancée tried to differentiate.

"Xander, I can't see you! My vision is all wonky!" she cried as she stepped toward the two. But, Anya just closed her eyes, held the wooden stake firmly and staked whoever she saw that was on top; once she heard Xander's familiar wailing, she cursed herself.

"Dammit! Xander, I am so sorry!" Anya quickly muttered.

However, she could not get a word out of Xander once the vampire had rose from his position on the grass. Thinking rather quickly, Anya mustered up all her might and punched the demon in his face. Fortunately, the vampire had reared back from her assault and toppled over Xander who waited to trip him. Jumping over Xander, Anya went to the creature's side and hastily drove the stake through its heart. Once she heard the scream and saw it dissipate into dust, she sighed and helped Xander back up to his feet.

Going for a stretch and then flinching, Xander remembered the back piercing Anya gave him previously. She touched the small hole in his shoulder blade area, and felt the droplets of warm crimson as they leaked onto his blue shirt and her hand. Xander gave a huff as he turned back to Anya.

"Ah, now I know how Angel felt." Xander sarcastically joked as he enveloped Anya in a tight little embrace. They kissed one another passionately, until Anya was freed of his arms.

"Well, we should go home. I think we staked our quota of vampires for tonight." Anya said as she and Xander began to place their stakes back in their respective bag which was strapped to her back.

"You know were not too far from…her…her grave. Can we just check it out before we go to the car?" Xander questioned her with a hopeful glint in his eye.

"Sure we can. I mean it's not like she'll mind, you know she's to busy with the being dead and whatnot." Anya said with a serious expression on her face as Xander looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"I love your way with words hon." Xander said as he and Anya made their way to a known place within the graveyard sanctuary. There were no vampires in sight nor were there any other supernatural threats looming at that moment. They walked for about six minutes in silence as they finally made their way to the grave they looked for. The moonlight struck the headstone, and it clearly read,

**BUFFY ANNE SUMMERS  
1981-2001  
BELOVED SISTER  
DEVOTED FRIEND  
SHE SAVED THE WORLD  
A LOT**

For a moment, both Anya and Xander looked at one another. Once again, Xander wrapped his arm around Anya; who this time rested her head in his shoulder. Instantly Xander became a bit misty eyed as Anya watched him form the tears in the corner of his eyes. Though she wasn't crying, Xander's tear warmed her heart a bit. Still, she felt something fall to the pit of her stomach as well. Now coming closer to the grave, Xander just touched the headstone and looked toward the sky. Simply, he muttered a regular greeting any time he was in her presence.

"Hey, Buff."

-_**Xtreme Slayer**_


	2. Fearless Leader

**Author's Note:** Please keep in mind these stories are told in random order! Thanx and enjoy and review!

* * *

"_My sister died saving the world...saving me. Who's gonna save us now?_" –Dawn Summers

* * *

The Summers residence always looked warm and inviting on the exterior. However, the same could be said for the interior of the house. Aside from the casual battles that took place there from time to time and the tragic death of a matriarch, it seemed that warmness and light seemed to always overcome the heartbreak. However, at this moment, there were no traces of warmness to be found and darkness shadowed the would-be light.

Eating their dinner in total silence, the downsized Scooby Gang kept their eyes on their food while taking short glances at one another. At the head of the table was Rupert Giles, leaning against his chair, holding red wine. The substance reflected in his glasses as he kept a blank expression his face while staring at the contents in the glass.

Willow Rosenberg and her lover Tara Maclay sat opposite to one another, each playing with their food. Accidentally, Willow tapped Tara's cast which wrapped up her broken hand and made a remorseful gesticulation. Tara just gave back one of her patented nervous smiles and began to chew a piece of her chicken as she glared at her plate.

Sitting opposite though adjacent to the two sorceresses, Xander and Anya each were different in their actions. Sharing his friends' brooding feelings and looking very defeated at that, Xander rolled his peas around the plate as his appetite was lost somewhere in his body. His food was lukewarm and every little scarce bite he took, he tasted absolutely nothing. However, his fellow lover was at work eating her food wholeheartedly. Even though Anya was downing the food, there was something within her sad at the recent tragedy to strike the group.

Lastly and the one most affected by this adversity was Dawn Summers. Always the lively and optimistic youth, Dawn was overwhelmed and morose about this whole situation. The only one who loved her, the only one who cared about her and the only one who protected her was gone. And in her absence, Dawn felt as if a major piece of herself was swept away as well, leaving behind a big and gapping void.

Looking to break the ice, Willow took a huge though hardly inaudible gulp as she stared around at her friends. Thinking of the words in her head, she began to talk.

"G-Guys, this is bad." Willow stammered a bit as she spoke up.

"You're telling me. This chicken tastes overcooked and is way too chewy. The rice is good though, I must say." Anya told the crew as she took a sip from her glass of water. After she made the comment, Dawn rolled her eyes at her while the others just gave her a look.

"I wasn't necessarily talking about the food Anya. What I meant was…" Willow was interrupted by a certain someone.

"We know what you meant, Wil. Those of us with fully operational brains know what you meant." Dawn spewed, adding the last part with a little more venom at Anya. Absent-mindedly, Anya didn't take it as an insult.

"Dawnie, I know this is really messed up. Messed up to the highest degree possible. But it will…" Willow tried to say until it was her turn for interruption again.

"Please Willow, not that 'it'll get better in time' speech again. You said the same thing when my mom died so please don't repeat yourself. Buffy is dead; dead for good and we are all screwed." Dawn spat out keeping her anger at a minimum. Though she was pissed the hell off and heartbroken, she maintained her calm composure.

"You are right about one thing Dawn." Giles said as he broke his silence. He quickly placed the wine-glass forcefully on the dining room table, making a little rumble.

"Buffy is gone. Our slayer and our friend is lost to us. The sooner we grasp that notion, the better we'll deal with what is at hand." He continued on in his own distinct English manner.

"Giles has a point. This is still the Hellmouth, and even though Buffy is M.I.A, we still have to defend this place. Its our duty now." Xander said, agreeing with the ex-Watcher. The two met eyes with one another and gave each modest grins.

"Okay, but he just said it himself; we are minus a slayer. How in the world are we going to take on all of these hell beasties on our lonesome?" Anya questioned as she wiped her mouth with the napkin.

"Remember we won't be on our lonesome. We have a valuable asset that none of these Sunnydale demons have." Tara pointed out as she looked at Anya who raised an eyebrow.

"And what would that be?" Anya questioned.

"We have each other. Teamwork is something that'll always play in our favor, no matter what." Tara added in confidently as she looked at Anya. Willow turned her face and kissed Tara, and gave a bright smile for once.

"Tara's right you know. I mean just look around this table, all of us have a certain power. We have Giles the seasoned Watcher; Xander our weapons specialist; and even you Anya, the wise vengeance demon; and not to mention Tara and myself…witches extraordinaire. And lets not forget Dawn, our last remembrance of Buffy. We have more than enough." Willow said as she looked around at all of her friends. This time, she was beaming.

"Oh and please remember we have dear old Spikey. I guess he'll be loyal to our cause." Xander added with a sheepish look.

"He will. Spike told me that Buffy made him promise to protect me. He's a man of his word." Dawn said as she looked at Xander.

"That's another thing Dawn. Remember, Spike is no different than any other vampire…he's a soulless freak." Xander said semi-angrily yet serious as he talked directly to Dawn.

"Xander please. Spike can be a good help to us. At least give him a chance to prove himself." Dawn said as she made Xander squirm a bit. He sighed and then looked at her.

"Fine. We'll give him a chance. Buffy trusted him so I guess he we can keep him in check." Xander spoke.

"And he's all chipped up so therein lies the protection." Willow added as Xander nodded.

"Willow, I must say I am very impressed. You just handled yourself accordingly and I am very proud of you." Giles said as he cleaned his glasses and smiled simultaneously.

"I learned from the best." Willow said simply as she looked to Giles, returning his smirk.

"Well I think that tears it. In light of these new events I vote that Willow should be our new leader. All those in favor for that, raise your hands!" Xander exclaimed as he raised his hand. In a few seconds later, the whole gang lifted their hands as Willow looked around them, all flushed.

"Okay, whoa, whoa and whoa. Let's think about this for a minute guys! Okay I cast cute little spells here and there, but I am in no way the G.I. Jane butt kicking, good pun using super-slayer that Buffy is…er..was." Willow stammered.

"It doesn't matter Wil. You're a strong Wicca and even better friend. We need you at our side." Xander told her while holding her hand from across the table. Willow was still very shocked and kind of lost of breath. Surprisingly, she was put at ease moments later once Dawn rose from her seat and engulfed her and Tara into a heartfelt hug.

"If Buffy were alive, she'd want you to be leader. I mean she'd be leader, but she'd want you to be leader if she was making the decision. You understand?" Dawn said while holding onto the witches.

"No…but if you guys think that it's best, then hey. Who am I to argue?" Willow said with a nervous yet happy look on her face. Xander raised his glass as did the others.

"Well its official guys…Willow is boss of us! I'll make the plaque." He said as the two smiled and chuckled. In that moment, they all could feel the warmness and light slowly but surely creep back into the house.

-**_Xtreme Slayer_**


End file.
